Megaman and Pokemon crossover!
by Sandact6
Summary: Can Bass and Zero find there way back from the pokemon world? Read and find out!


**_Pokemon and Megaman crossover!_  
By: Sandact6**

Hello again ya'all! Welcome to another one of my fics, but different this time. I'm actually doing a *gasp* **CROSSOVER!** Dun dun dun! But you'll like it, I guarantee it! **_Copyright Sandact6 2002. Copy this in any way, shape or form and I will tear out your spine!_** Before we begin though, it doesn't look a crossover at first, but just wait till the second chapter K?

**

******

**

"Sigma what are you doing!?!?" screamed X in his fourth armor. "You'll kill us all!" 

X and Zero were trying to destroy Sigma and delete his programming (Author's note: For like the billionth time!!! HOW MANY X GAMES WILL THERE BE!?!?) and were so far winning, but Sigma in his Kaiser body had other plans. 

"MAYBE X AND ZERO, BUT AT LEAST I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" The damage to his Kaiser body was extensive. Having an arm blown off, most weapons sliced off and about to blow up. Small electrical wisps surrounded him as he was about to use his next black hole generating device. "SEE YOU IN HELL X AND ZERO!" Were his final words as he blew himself up, all the debris being sucked into the black hole. 

X quickly switched to his Energy chain he'd gotten from Wire sponge years back, and fired it onto a wall to avoid being sucked in. 

Zero however couldn't do this, so he jammed his saber into the ground and tried to hold on as best as he could. He was slowly being pulled into the black hole regardless as the saber melted the metal floor he had it into. 

X let some slack off of his chain and offered his hand to his partner. "ZERO! GRAB MY HAND!" 

Zero struggled to reach for X's hand while holding onto his saber at the same time. But failed as the gravitational pull of the black hole was to much, and was sucked into the void. 

"ZERO!" screamed X as he saw his friend, mentor and partner being sucked into the hole. It almost looked like X was about to cut the energy chain and go after him but was interrupted by Iris on his communicator. 

"X don't go! If you go as well, we'll have nobody to protect us and the humans! Zero will find a way back from his, "Death" like he always had in the past!" 

"I can't let his sacrifice go in vain!" screamed X in rage. 

"There's no point if you die with him! I'm sure you'll avenge his death!" yelled Iris

He thought hard there, she did have a point. "Alright… I'm heading back to base." He sighed. 

"Roger, were awaiting your arrival." Responded Iris as she signed off. 

X was calculating the final coordinates to reach the base before he muttered, "Don't die Zero…" And Teleported away. 

**********

Zero landed with a thud on top of a tree. "That was refreshing." he joked as he leaped out of the tree. 

He looked around to see where he was. It was a place he'd never been to before; all organic trees and animals were around. Not a single reploid to be found. 

"What the…" he muttered in shock. He never seen such a site in his life, not only did he actually live through a black hole, but he actually found an entire organic forest! "I'd better contact Hunter HQ about this… Iris are you-" he stopped when all he could hear was static, and when he tried to use his GPS system, it said it couldn't find the system! 

"What the hell is going on here!?" screaming in frustration as his voice sent birds flying off. "That's it. I'm going to find some answers, one way or another." And he started walking into the woods. 

**********

Bass and Megaman were fighting each other again. Megaman was lured into a trap set by doctor Wily himself at the park. 

On the other hand, this time was different. Wily was so fed up trying to destroy Megaman that he built a black hole device and was going to suck up Megaman this time, even if he did have to take his greatest creation down with him. All that was needed was to triple check to see if everything was alright, he wanted to leave nothing to chance. 

"How… How can he still as powerful as me, even though I went through countless tests!?" his mind screamed as he shot out a barrage of F. Buster bullets, all missing as Megaman slid underneath them. "I proved myself over and over again to that jerk Wily, but how does he maintain this power?" 

Megaman shot a fully charged P. Buster shot at him, missing when Bass just jumped over it and rained down more F. Buster bullets at Megaman, which he started to dodge again. 

Bass continued to think over his theory for power. "Is the sole reason that he is more powerful than me is because he fights for others?" He landed on the ground and continued to fire. "Impossible! I will prove that wrong!" he continued to think. 

Just then, their fight was broken up by Dr. Wily in his Skull vehicle, rising about the bushes it hid behind, laughing away. "I got you now Megaman!" he laughed with amusement, like the manic he was. 

"Dr. Wily!" gasped Megaman as he turned his attention towards him. 

This only angered Bass tenfold; Dr Wily said that he would let Bass have Megaman, and only interfere when (and if) he was going to die. "Wily you son of a bitch! You said I could have Megaman!" 

"I lied!" he chuckled, knowing he should have done better than trust Wily. "And now, I finally made a weapon that not even you Megaman can escape from!" He pressed the button, and the black hole generator made a black hole in front of his Skull vehicle. 

It started to suck up everything around in the park. Trees, Bike stands, statues, all the like were being sucked up into the void. Wily laughed like a demon possessed him as Bass and Megaman were hanging on for dear life. 

Megaman was hanging onto a tree, though it's roots were deep it could not hold forever. "RUSH!" he shouted as his faithful dog rushed to his side, and converted into a rocket board. Megaman put his feet safely on the board as he was shacked onto it for protection. And as soon as he left, the tree got sucked up into the black hole. 

"Damn that Wily!" he screamed in his mind. "If he didn't keep interrupting our battles Megaman would be dead now!" He held onto the staircase railing, it was strong so it was holding up against the black hole. And then, Bass noticed a hand in front of him, it was Megaman, offering a chance to save him. 

Megaman was having trouble staying on the board. "Bass! Grab my hand before you get sucked in!" 

Bass slowly reached for Megaman's hand, but just when he was about to grab it he smacked it away. "I'd rather die than accept help from you!" he yelled at Megaman as the bar gave way. Both Bass and the railing he was hold got sucked into the black hole. 

"BASS!" Megaman screamed as he saw him get sucked into the black hole. Even though Bass hated him, Megaman knew it wasn't his fault. He was programmed that way, and never had a chance to change sides. Just then a ball of fire swelled up inside him, he couldn't let this deed go unpunished. "WILY! THIS TIIME YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" he pointed his P. Buster at him, ready to start the age old struggle all over again…

**********

Bass landed in an alleyway dumpster, still hanging onto the guardrail. Bass looked up into the sky, seeing that the black hole was closed. "God damn that Wily! When I see him again I'm going to have his head!" He hopped out of the dumpster and threw away the guardrail he was holding, and proceeded to head out the alley. Too angry to care where he was right now, all he cared and wanted to do right now was finding Wily and cap him a few in the head. He should have done it when he had the chance. 

Just as Bass was leaving the alley, several punks thought it would be a nice idea to pick on him. "Hey freak!" shouted out the one with spiked hair. 

Bass stopped in his tracks, what fool would dare call him a freak!?!? Probably the ones with a death wish most likely. "I'm sorry; do you wish to die?" 

Another one with an orange afro came up from behind him and stuck a switchblade to his throat. "Sorry mate, the only person that is gonna die around here is you unless you don't fork over some money!" 

Bass quickly reacted by grabbing the switchblade and crushing it in his hand, along with the thugs hand. "Jokes on you, I don't have any money." He then threw the man over his shoulder and onto the ground, breaking the man's arm in the process. 

The other one took out a pistol and aimed it towards his head. Bass was quick to react on the other hand; he used his F. Buster to blow the pistol out of his hands. "Don't you dare ever touch me again." He said as he left the alleyway. 

**

******

**

Well I hoped you liked that, took me two days to write. See you later chu! 


End file.
